


Covet Prequel - NaruSaku

by moor



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, F/M, Kurama - Freeform, NSFW, NaruSaku - Freeform, Smut, prequel to Covet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29991858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moor/pseuds/moor
Summary: The NaruSaku relationship that happened pre-Covet (MinaSaku).
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama & Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 26
Kudos: 39





	Covet Prequel - NaruSaku

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Covet - MinaSaku - Dark Daddy Kink](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15390924) by [moor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moor/pseuds/moor). 



Sakura looked up from her kitchen counter where she was chopping bok choy and cilantro. 

When her friends visited, sometimes they played music or turned on the television, chatting with the background noise. The atmosphere was light even if their gallows humour was dark. 

When Naruto visited her late that afternoon, though, when the shadows outside grew long and the wind blew harder, the radio and television lay silent and so was he.

At the stove, Naruto watched the covered pot of water boil, steam rising from its lid. A carton of eggs and a bag of frozen meatballs sat on the counter beside the stove, accompanied by a longer pair of chopsticks for stirring the noodles to loosen them as they cooked. The packages of ramen noodles were piled nearby, the oil and seasoning packages extracted and propped up against the backsplash. His expression was a thousand miles away.

Naruto had arrived with a smile but his usual enthusiasm was dormant that day.

“Hey,” said Sakura, her eyes flicking over him, checking him for injury. She knew he rarely needed her help, what with the Kyuubi inside him, but the instinct to check never went away. In some ways, it was stronger for her with Naruto than others.

Naruto made a noise in his throat, still watching the pot boil.

“Something happen?” she asked.

Naruto let out a low exhale, shrugging a shoulder.

“Not really.”

The immature instinct to hit him in the arm and demand what was wrong, the way she had when they were younger, struck Sakura. But they were older now. They’d fought in a war, side by side. They had learned violence together. As they entered their twenties, they learned to appreciate their shared silences and peace, too.

The lid on the pot rattled as thick steam wafted from the top.

“Time for the meatballs,” said Sakura.

With a faint nod, Naruto poured the whole bag in before tossing the empty plastic into the garbage. The pork bone broth of the soup perfumed the air, a time Naruto usually spent crowing about how wonderful it was to live in a world with ramen.That afternoon, he was silent.

Sakura’s brows knit.

Finishing the vegetables quietly, she separated them into bowls and came to stand beside Naruto at the stove, hip to hip.

Taking over at the burner, Sakura bumped him lightly with her shoulder.

She smiled sadly to herself when Naruto leaned sideways, resting his head on her shoulder with another quiet sigh.

Some days were like that.

* * *

“You didn’t go with him,” remarked Naruto.

It was the topic they both wallowed in yet refused to discuss, usually.

The soup steamed between them in their bowls—Naruto’s being four sizes larger than Sakura’s.

They sat on Sakura’s couch, homemade potholders protecting the coffee table in front of them from soup stains as they blew on their ramen.

Sakura shook her head.

“Why not?” asked Naruto.

Tilting her head, Sakura smiled at Naruto.

“We aren’t who we used to be,” said Sakura peacefully. “So many people invested in me to protect them, heal them, keep them safe…” She swallowed, her lips pressing together as she huffed under her breath. “I can’t abandon my duty, my Village, for someone I don’t even know anymore.”

Noodles hung from Naruto’s chopsticks as he watched Sakura, his eyes rimmed with sympathy. His words were soft.   
“Tsunade and Kakashi would have understood.”

Sakura’s brow furrowed as she smiled sadly at Naruto.

“Those who abandon their mission are failures. Those who abandon their friends are scum.”

As Sakura spoke, the weariness around Naruto’s eyes tightened. “He’ll be back later. I think we all need to learn to be ourselves before we try to force anything that really… needs to heal first.”

Sakura’s smile gentled, reassuring him. She elbowed him gently so as not to upset his ramen.

“I’m not abandoning you, either.”

Naruto’s trusting blue eyes widened, his lips pressing together to conceal their trembling.

Sakura shook her head at him.

“I’m sorry things didn’t work out better,” said Sakura. “But I’m not sorry I stayed.”

Naruto slurped up his noodles, his eyes emotional.

Sakura chuckled at him.

“We’ll get through this,” said Sakura, bumping Naruto’s shoulder again.

“Ah,” agreed Naruto, leaning on Sakura again.

“Oy, don’t make me spill my soup!”  
  
“Sorry!”

There was no way Naruto would have actually nudged Sakura enough to do anything she didn’t want to. But sometimes they both needed… that.

* * *

Ino caught Naruto’s eye as they sat across the cafeteria from each other at jounin HQ. Trouble curdled Naruto’s insides as he sighed and followed Ino, mindful of the prying eyes and ears of their peers.

“Hey,” said Naruto.

He met Ino outside HQ’s backdoor, away from most of their usual haunts after lunch. Her arms were folded across her chest, her blond bang concealing her right eye.

“Sakura needs to pound something,” said Ino bluntly. 

Naruto swallowed, the back of his neck warming.

Ino’s shoulders sagged.

“Not like that,” said Ino tiredly. “She’s been mad about something all day at the hospital. I leave for a mission this afternoon. Take her out to a training ground or something tonight.”

“If Sakura needs something, she’ll ask,” hedged Naruto. 

His eyes flicked away from Ino’s.   
Ino arched a brow. Her ice-blue eyes speared Naruto as she scrutinized him.

“What did you do?” 

Naruto’s shoulders rose up around his ears, his head sinking down as he avoided Ino’s gaze.

“Uh…”

Ino glared at Naruto, who had lifted his hands in front of him in defence.

“I didn’t mean it in a mean way!”

“What did you—”

“I said Sasuke wouldn’t mind if she needed to blow off steam with someone else for a bit, if it wasn’t serious…”

Ino’s nostrils flared as she exhaled loudly.

“It’s none of his business what Sakura does, or who she does it with, or how serious it is!”

“I know! I’m sorry! I was trying to help!”

“Help what?”

“She’s been, uh, worked up recently.”

Her expression turning to stone, Ino just stared at Naruto.

He pointed to his shirt-covered stomach, his seal.

“It’s all his fault. He noticed. It made him—”

Ino dropped her head in her hand, massaging her temple.

“You idiot. Even Sai knows better than to…” Ino’s eyes shut as her fingers froze. “Oh no. Did you tell Sakura that you could tell...?”

“... in a manner of speaking…”

Ino inhaled deeply, straightening her spine and shoulders so tightly they cracked.

Then she cast her most disappointed glare at Naruto.

“Fix your shit, Naruto,” sighed Ino, turning on her heel and walking away.

“I’ll… yeah,” mumbled Naruto.

The back of his neck still burned.

* * *

That night, training ground seven was destroyed.

Panting side-by-side, Sakura looked down at Naruto. She was on her knees, her arms and legs shaking, while he lay on his back, his arms outstretched. They’d been in the same position before, but this time, they had started on opposite sides.

Sakura shook her head at Naruto, her lips still pressed together, heat high on her cheeks. He had tried to explain and apologize. Now he bled from his head.

“I don’t mean to know. I don’t go looking for it,” sighed Naruto. “I swear. It’s… just something that comes across.”

“What else comes across,” gasped Sakura. Her eyes were round and shiny with anger and humiliation.

Drained, Naruto let himself sink into the ground a bit more.

“Your, uh, cycle? Sometimes your emotions…”

Sakura’s glare was murderous.

“Yeah, see, that’s clearly killing intent, and I don’t need him to tell me that,” said Naruto.

At her sides, Sakura’s fists clenched tighter once more.

Naruto’s chest eased. 

“You’re embarrassed,” he stated calmly.

Sakura’s eyes darkened.

“... and now you’re hurt…”

Naruto closed his eyes.

“For a long time I thought hurt and love were the same thing, with you. Then I figured out it wasn’t. It’s just how you felt about Sasuke,” said Naruto quietly. 

Sakura’s breath caught in her throat.

“Your happiness is contagious, though,” said Naruto. His eyes were still closed and a small smile spread across his lips. He chuckled under his breath. “It’s how I figured out how to tease you without upsetting you too much. He helped me figure that out.”

“Who?” whispered Sakura.

Naruto hesitated before lifting a hand over his stomach and heart.

“Kurama.”

Sakura’s shoulders tightened and she dropped into seiza, watching Naruto. The words she wanted to say wouldn’t come, but her angry gaze softened around the edges of her eyes, replaced by concern. 

“You don’t have to worry. He’s just trying to be helpful. When my parents were this age, they were already expecting me,” said Naruto. “He misses having a bond.”

“Because he was closer to freeing himself? That’s when the seal is weakest, isn’t it?” asked Sakura quietly.

To her surprise, Naruto shook his head. Sakura sat back, relaxing as they spoke.

“Then why?”

Naruto heaved a sigh.

Around them the sky had darkened. The brightest stars shone down upon them as the rest waited for nightfall before revealing themselves. The other training grounds had cleared out quickly when Sakura had really let into Naruto for fear of residual damage and injury. As such, they were alone among the rubble.

“The Bijuu are these beings of pure chakra, right?”

Sakura nodded.

Naruto continued.

“They also have personalities. Each one is different. They have different motivations… but they have the same drives as any other creature. Eat. Sleep…”

Opening his eyes, Naruto looked over at Sakura and shrugged. Sakura blinked in understanding.

“You’re saying he wants to reproduce?”

Naruto shrugged again.

“He’s like any other animal that wants pups. It’s how he can pass on, too, right? When one life passes, is sacrificed, and he moves into another? He likes knowing he’s continuing on.”

Sakura’s head hung forward, her brows furrowed as she looked at Naruto in increasing concern.

“In some ways… it’s better for him when he’s expecting pups because he knows his jinchuriki—and thus him—will be better cared for and protected.” Naruto’s hand rested atop his heart, his fingers tapping it lightly once. “And if he gets to influence it as it grows… it’s like he gets to raise it, too.”

“Naruto….” 

Reaching out, Sakura touched Naruto’s hand atop his chest. Her brows drew together and she watched him, lines forming around her eyes. Their fight was forgotten with the enormity of his confession.

Completely relaxed now, Naruto wove their fingers together.

“Don’t worry. We have a truce. It’s all good,” he promised. 

Sakura’s resulting smile was rueful. “You’ll tell me if you need help with him? We can talk to Kakashi or Tsunade.”

Naruto looked up at Sakura, drawn in by the genuine concern in her eyes. Those eyes that had fascinated him since their childhood together, even when she was being mean to him—which she had since sincerely apologized for.

The silence stretched and Naruto realized he’d lost track of what they were talking about. He quickly redirected.

“I’m sorry I, uh, pried this afternoon. I was trying to help.”

Sakura laughed under her breath.

“You don’t need to help with…. That,” said Sakura, grinning. “Please don’t, actually.”

“Only if you ask,” promised Naruto, winking at Sakura.

Laughing with Naruto, Sakura slapped him, but playfully.

Grinning back at Sakura as she leaned over him, Naruto casually caught her hand in his, bringing it back to his heart again. They talked for over an hour before getting to their feet. They left the training ground side-by-side, separating only when they headed to their individual homes.

* * *

“Hmm?” 

Kakashi looked over at Naruto as they sat together at Ichiraku’s.

“Were my parents happy together?”

The pair’s bowls were empty—Teuchi was catching up on Naruto’s latest—and their feet rested against the brace at the bottom of their stools. Naruto was staring into his bowl pensively.

“What makes you ask?” 

Naruto shrugged a shoulder. His brows were furrowed, though, which Kakashi knew meant something was prompting the question beyond idle interest.

Lifting a hand, Kakashi ruffled Naruto’s hair. It was shorter than it used to be, but it still ruffed up satisfyingly. He chuckled.

“The happiest,” said Kakashi. 

When Naruto turned his vulnerable, suspicious blue eyes on Kakashi, the older nin relented in his teasing.

“Especially with you.”

“Really?”

“You were everything to them, from even before you were a thing. They couldn’t wait to meet you.”

Naruto nodded, his shoulders relaxing. Teuchi returned with another bowl of ramen for Naruto and Naruto stared into it, a half-smile on his face. He dug into it quietly.

“Mmm?” asked Kakashi.

“Nothing,” said Naruto, smiling widely at him. A noodle stuck to his chin.

Kakashi knew better than to entirely trust Naruto’s smile; but he also knew the young man would confide in one of them eventually. As a last resort, they had Sakura. She would beat it out of him, one way or another.

“Okay, then thanks for the meal.”

Too used to his former sensei’s antics, Naruto paid for Kakashi’s meal without missing a beat, before Kakashi’s smoke had even cleared.

* * *

For the first time in months Sakura and Naruto performed a mission together, accompanied by Kiba and Hinata. It was more of a goodwill mission, visiting other villages so Sakura could assist with training medics and specialists. But having representatives from the other Konoha clans and from Naruto, Hero to the Masses himself, went a long way to establishing closer ties and trust between the nations.

If only it was less awkward within the team itself.

Things had not gone well between Hinata and Naruto after the war. They had tried, of course. Everyone had helped. Maybe that was the problem. But it had broken down slowly and painfully, dragging out over a year before both parties decided to take a break. The break had extended several years and now Kiba courted Hinata. Naruto didn’t speak about it.

Naruto had dated a bit here and there since, but it never seemed to last beyond a few weeks, or at most three months, before the relationship would peter out. Then Naruto would be back on his own again, laughing with his friends instead of tucked in the center of a group with someone affectionately tucked under his arm.

Sakura knew Naruto had tried so hard to form a relationship with Hinata. It was just that he had no basis or example of a romantic relationship to draw from and Hinata’s family had not exactly provided her with healthy emotional support, so between the two of them the emotion was there but the communication was not. They both hid from their problems or ignored them, pretending they weren’t there because they were so scared of hurting each other that they were tearing themselves apart at the seams. Not wanting to interfere, Sakura had limited her meddling, for better or worse. There was also the fact that she had been incredibly lonely during that time.

Sakura’s heart had ached for Naruto during that year. He should have been so happy, yet she’d never seen him so miserable.

Not that she was a paragon of healthy relationships.

Everyone wanted to thank her in their own way.

… but never  _ her  _ way.

The people around the Village whispered about their status relative to Sasuke’s, about how they must be amazing if Sakura chose to date them, because she only had eyes for the Uchiha, of course. One of the strongest ninja in the world. The last of his clan. The rarest of all. That’s who they compared themselves to. It wasn’t about what they could do to help her, or what she could enjoy with them. Her attention became a trophy for them to acquire. If they gained it, then that made them the best, the rarest, the most sought-after. She was a stepping stone for them.

Dating for Sakura was almost more stressful than it was worth. She still went out to enjoy herself on dates but, like Naruto, something about trying to make a connection with someone so different from herself just… never quite seemed to pan out. Not that she was looking for a serious connection.

But it would be nice to have any genuine chemistry and connection instead of a fan or a glory-seeker.

Trading her whitecoat for her flak jacket at the end of her shift in the Tea village’s local hospital, Sakura stretched her tight, sore shoulders. It had been a long day. Waving goodbye to the staff, Sakura made her way to the main entrance. She was pretty sure there were no official banquets or dinners that evening (if so, she had likely missed them at that point). It was an opportunity to get out and explore a bit. She smiled to herself. Perhaps she could check out the local night market.

Stepping outside, Sakura looked up at the first stars that shone down. 

She had missed the daylight again, she thought as her shoulders sagged. Ah well.

“You finally done for the day?”

“Naruto?”

He grinned at her, waving from the steps.

He had taken to dressing slightly better during their travels, mostly due to his diplomatic responsibilities. That night he even wore a formal happi coat over a sedate charcoal kimono. His eyes were their usual eager blue, yet he was more reserved. And handsome, thought Sakura honestly to herself. He resembled his father more and more every day.

“There’s a festival,” said Naruto. “Get changed, let’s go!”

Sakura blinked.

“I didn’t pack festival clothing,” she said. 

Dammit. She should have packed at least something, but she hadn’t been thinking of that when she gathered her things for the trip… and with it being night, the shops were closed… She would have liked to attend the night festival all dressed up, the way she used to when they were younger. She worked through most of them in Konoha since she ran the hospital now. Disappointment settled in Sakura’s stomach and rounded her shoulders.

Naruto’s brows lifted and furrowed.

With a faint sigh, Sakura forced a smile for Naruto. “I guess I’ll go like this.”

“C’mon, the food’s this way,” he said, looping his arm through hers and dragging her along with him. 

His enthusiasm was contagious. Soon enough Sakura found herself having a wonderful time.

While Naruto perused the trinket vendors for souvenirs for their friends, Sakura went to buy drinks. She was returning with two large cups of beer when she heard Kiba’s guffaw and Hinata’s girlish giggle nearby.

Sure enough, a dozen meters away, Sakura spotted them.

The pair were dressed up in formal kimono for the festival and looked... fantastic together. Kiba was nuzzling Hinata who blushed madly from his very public display of attention. But her happy grin was authentic and she clutched at Kiba’s kimono folds with her gentle, pale hand, looking up at him adoringly. They were so content together.

Then Sakura’s heart clenched.

She turned back to the souvenir vendor, searching out Naruto to distract him and redirect their path to avoid Hinata and Kiba’s intimacy. Instead, Sakura found Naruto calmly watching Hinata and Kiba, no hint of emotion on his normally expressive face.

Deep inside, Sakura felt her heart break a little for Naruto in that moment, for everything he’d lost.

Biting the inside of her lip, Sakura switched gears. She smiled brightly at Naruto and hurried over to him with the drinks. The vendor had just passed Naruto a small bundle of wrapped boxes when she reached him.

“Hey, guess what?” said Sakura, stepping directly into his line of sight.

It took a moment, but Naruto looked down at Sakura.

“Huh?”

“It’s beer time,” declared Sakura, shoving the very full cup at him. “First one to take a breath loses.”

Naruto huffed under his breath, his blue eyes softening as he met her challenging gaze.

“You’re on!”

They chugged their beer, and many more, wandering the festival until Naruto’s grin was sloppy around the edges. He chuckled, patting Sakura on the head.

“You didn’t have to do that,” he said as she half-carried him home.    
His arm was slung over her shoulder. She was more than strong and sober enough to get them back without trouble. Having everything well in hand, she grinned up at him and winked.

“You’re the only one other than Tsunade who can keep up with me. Sorry Naruto, you’re stuck being my drinking buddy ‘til someone better comes along.”

He burst out in drunk snickering but the happy sounds faded too soon.

“That shouldn’t take long,” he mumbled, his expression dipping.

Sakura rolled her eyes at him.

“It took Tsunade fifty years to find me,” she said, bumping her hip against his. 

Naruto stumbled a bit at that, clinging to Sakura tighter.   
  
That was his excuse.

Sakura knew it. 

She let him.

“Thanks.”

“Ah,” said Sakura softly. 

* * *

Sakura waited in Naruto’s family home’s kitchen. It wasn’t too unusual for her to be there, but it was unusual for her current company to stick around when she arrived.

Minato set a glass of water in front of Sakura as she leaned against the counter.

“Thank you,” she said, smiling at him.

That smile, so like Naruto’s, broke across his face making him look a decade younger than his years. Possibly more than a decade. Being around Minato had always made Sakura feel a bit intimidated, in spite of how warm and generous he was. The man’s prime had lasted over twenty-five years with no sign of slowing. Yet he was such a kind, gentle man in his own home. He always made Sakura feel welcome.

“Anything for the lovely young woman that managed to keep my son in line at the Academy,” returned Minato.

Sakura flushed, looking away. Talk of their childhood, in particular her awful treatment of Naruto and her behaviour, still made Sakura a bit uncomfortable. Even if Minato meant it in a kind way.

“It wasn’t… I wasn’t nice about it then. We all could have been better. Me especially.” Her brow furrowed. “I’m sorry.”

“You were also children,” said Minato, leaning to the side to catch Sakura’s gaze again. His expression was peaceful, his eyes absolving. “Naruto forgave you long ago.”

Sakura forced a smile for Minato, relieved when Naruto entered the kitchen a minute later.

“Eat,” ordered Minato, pointing to the plate on the table.

“But we’re going to train this—”

“Eat.”

Leaning against the counter, Sakura grinned at the exasperation on Naruto’s face. Knowing Naruto wouldn’t appreciate it, she hid her amusement behind the water she drank. She was so happy he still had his father. They adored each other.

* * *

Taking a break beneath the tree they had both promised not to disturb that morning at practice, Sakura and Naruto drank greedily from their water bottles.

“Sounds like things are going well with your dad these days,” said Sakura, setting her empty bottle aside.

“Yeah. He told me more about Mom a little while ago. I think he kind of needed to talk about her, too.”

“Did he ever date after her?”

Naruto shook his head.  
  
“Not that I ever saw. I told him it was okay, though. He told me to get back out there first.” 

Sakura laughed at the disgrace in Naruto’s voice.

“Eh, plenty of fish in the sea,” said Sakura. She leaned to each side, flowing into her cool-down exercises. She bent herself forward in a pike, pulling herself down by her feet, her chin to her shin and held it, enjoying the stretch. With her head down, she missed the gentle way Naruto gazed at her back, forgetting about his water in spite of the sweat running down his face.

“Maybe you need to change your approach? It’s only been a few months,” teased Sakura.

“Says the one who hasn’t….” 

Naruto immediately snapped his mouth shut.

Sakura’s growl made the fine hair on the back of his neck stand up.

“What was that?” asked Sakura, turning her head and watching Naruto with narrowed eyes.

“Nothing.”

Sakura’s glare intensified and Naruto bit down, his bottom lip disappearing into his mouth.

Shit.

Kurama was such a bad influence on his mouth when he was around Sakura.

“Lunch?” asked Naruto, rising slowly to his feet. It was never wise to make sudden moves while in the vicinity of a predator.

Sakura was unwilling to let the quip go that quickly. “No, I insist. Something to add to the conversation?”

She rolled to her feet fluidly and faced off with Naruto. 

Internally Naruto groaned.

“Out with it,” spat Sakura.

“It was Kurama who thought it, not me. I want that on record,” said Naruto quickly.

Sakura’s jaw clenched and Naruto heard the menacing creak of her leather gloves.

“He, uh… He noticed you haven’t smelled like anyone else in the past while,” hedged Naruto.

“Is that exactly what he thought?”

He swallowed.

“Um. He notices when you, uh. Um.”

Naruto’s face burned and he looked down, rubbing anxiously at the back of his head and neck.

Sakura planted her hands on her hips and glared at Naruto.

“He, hmmm. You see, he can… Uh…”

“Naruto…”

“He can tell when you’ve gotten yourself off. Also, he thinks it’s ridiculous you can’t find a mate. He suggests you find a friend with benefits since you smell… lonely.”

Instantly crouching into a tight, frightened ball and covering his head with both hands, Naruto braced for impact.

But the attack never came.

Opening one eye and chancing a look up, Naruto peeked at Sakura.

Her bottom lip pouted out. Instead of her hands on her hips, Sakura’s arms now folded across her chest. He caught the flint of anger, then hurt, in her eyes before she looked away, ashamed.

“... It isn’t like I haven’t tried…” she muttered, her shoulders lifting with discomfort. “It just… I can’t… I don’t trust anyone. I can’t connect with them. Ino tells me to just go ahead and have a one-night stand but that’s…” Sakura shook herself. “I can’t. It’s not me.”

She kicked at the ground—thankfully without chakra—and scuffed it with the sole of her sandal. The sun was high in the sky and the tree provided cover but the training grounds around them were full of other nin training.

“Please tell Kurama thanks for the advice,” scoffed Sakura. Her shoulders slumped dejectedly. “It would work on probably anyone else but me.”

Rising slowly to his feet, Naruto approached Sakura.

He grunted guiltily under his breath and looked up at her from under flushed cheeks.

“If it matters, you’re not the only one he thinks should do it. The friends with benefits thing,” clarified Naruto.

Sakura nodded and shrugged.

“Doesn’t matter.”

She looked away, turning her back on him.

Naruto’s brow furrowed.

His instincts howled at him to reach for Sakura but Kurama overrode them, suggesting Naruto wait.

_ Be honest with her _ , ordered Kurama.

“Yes it does. You matter,” said Naruto. “And one-night stands aren’t for everyone.”

“It’s okay, Naruto,” sighed Sakura. 

She reached down to pick up her discarded water bottle, flak jacket and knapsack. She was leaving. 

He’d upset her and she was leaving and he was such an idiot and hypocrite—

“They’re shitty. I hate them,” blurted Naruto, taking a step toward Sakura.

Sakura froze, her flak jacket in hand.

“The one-night stands. And the… the people I tried to date. I tried. But I was some kind of gross conquest. People bragged about sleeping with me. They would lead me on, thinking it was a relationship, when all they wanted was to say that they fucked a jinchuriki, or a war hero, or the future Hokage,” rambled Naruto. 

A sick feeling curdled in his stomach at the memory, the feelings of betrayal, the disgust with himself and the way others saw him, treated him. It was the opposite of the way the Villagers used to treat him as a child; it was almost worse. At least when he was a child they were honest.

He swallowed down the disappointment that still resonated through him when he remembered his attempts at dating after Hinata.

From her half-crouch, Sakura stared at Naruto, her green eyes round with sympathy.

He gestured wildly around them. The training grounds were emptying, but she had a feeling he meant the Village, the world, as a whole.

“How many decent people are there? Any?” snapped Naruto, surrendingering to the frustration and impotence that had built in him over time, until it flowed from him like hot lava. “It’s one thing to be deceitful on a mission. But when someone trusts you, takes you home, introduces you to their dad and they still pull that bullshit! What the fuck!”

Sakura looked down, closing her eyes.

When she looked up again, Naruto was staring down at her. There were angry tears in his eyes.

“I didn’t mean to upset you. I’m sorry,” said Naruto, voice thick. “I should have... I shouldn’t have said anything. And I’m far from being any kind of paragon, either. It wasn’t funny.“

He rubbed his hands down his face, ashamed.

“I’m sorry, Sakura.”

Letting out a painful exhale, Sakura stood once again.

Naruto buried his face in the crook of her neck when she wrapped her arms around him. He did the same, his grip fierce. 

“I’m sorry for pushing. I didn’t know it was like that for you,” said Sakura into Naruto’s shoulder. “I shouldn’t have teased you, either.”

“It’s none of my business what you do. I’m sorry,” said Naruto, his fingers tangling in Sakura’s hair.

“Kurama, you are a troublemaker,” sighed Sakura, stroking Naruto’s back.

Naruto groaned.

“You don’t know the half of it,” he muttered.

Sakura chuckled.

Their embrace endured until their hearts settled and the noonday sun began to melt into the horizon. It had been a full day for them, and they shared their vulnerability together in their filthy clothes at the training ground. They took up a spot under the tree, with Naruto sitting down, leaning against its thick, rough trunk, and Sakura nestled between his knees, leaning into his strength with his arms wrapped around her and hers over his. 

They held each other for hours. Naruto was the last to pull away, reluctantly. He looked down into Sakura’s eyes, searching and finding proof that she felt the same peace he did.

“I needed this.”

Sakura looked up at Naruto questioningly at that.

“A hug. Touch,” he said. He huffed under his breath, adding, “An honest fucking conversation.”

Sakura bumped his chin with her forehead.

“You aren’t the only one.”

Their smiles were soft. Naruto’s arms around Sakura’s shoulders held onto her just a bit longer.

“Did Kurama ever suggest someone for you, or I, to have a friends with benefits arrangement with?” asked Sakura, trying to lighten the mood.

With their flak jackets on the ground and wearing only their shinobi tank tops, the tell-tale pickup in Naruto’s heart rate immediately travelled between them in an unspoken confession. It was followed by arousal coursing slowly, then more intentionally, through his body the longer he thought about it. Very deliberately, his hold around Sakura shifted from consoling to confining, his gaze from comforting to captivating, his touch from docile to dominant.

Still focused on Sakura’s dusty face, Naruto bit his lip and bent down, his brow furrowed. 

When Naruto’s gaze slipped down to Sakura’s lips, her heart raced.

It was a long moment before Naruto answered.

“Yeah.”

The huskiness in his voice made Sakura shiver.

Sakura’s grip on Naruto’s muscled thighs tightened.

“My place,” offered Sakura.

Naruto nodded.

They had barely gathered their things when Sakura reached up to pull Naruto’s chin down to hers. Her fingers speared through his hair, dragging his face closer to hers until—

They poofed away from the training grounds in a fog of smoke and sakura petals.

* * *

Sakura moved atop Naruto as if she was completely at home with him inside her.

His heart swelling within his chest, Naruto could barely speak as he gazed up at Sakura then down to where they were joined. His hands mapped her body, coming to rest upon her round ass and they flowed together, desperate and generous, playful and curious, lingering and venerous. 

Sakura’s fingers, from the hands he so admired, were demanding and vigorous, sinful and mysterious, and when she stroked him with her chakra, delightful and devious. He was in heaven and he was free. 

Naruto captured Sakura’s lips with an eager kiss, drawing her down to him as he cupped her cheek, his lungs burning as he longed to steal every breath from her, to make her his until they both gasped, surfacing for air once more. 

“Sakura,” moaned Naruto in praise as she arched and leaned back. 

She rested her hands on his thighs to lift and lower herself on him, sweat running down her back again as she bit her lip and sighed with pleasure. She gave herself over to him completely and gave him even more in return, releasing her chakra and teasing his out of him to mingle together as they volleyed control back and forth. She didn’t hold back with him, and neither did he with her. Their strength, their fierceness, their gentleness and generosity were perfectly balanced.

This. This was what he’d been missing out on. This was what he’d longed for.   
The play. The lack of inhibition. The vulnerability. The intensity. 

The complete and utter surrendering of his trust.

Inside him, Naruto felt something powerful stirring to life.

_ She suits you, _ purred Kurama.

Then, to Naruto’s surprise, Kurama leant his own influence, bolstering Naruto’s stamina… and need.

_ “Ngh,” _ grunted Naruto, squeezing Sakura’s ass, yanking her down onto him as he thrust up more forcefully. He clenched his eyes shut as Kurama whispered encouragement and temptation. Overwhelmed with desire, Naruto curled upward, latching onto Sakura’s throat with his lips, laving her salty skin with his tongue and sucking tenderly.

He shouldn’t have. 

It was the opening the bijuu had been waiting for.

After so many years denied his needs, Kurama roared to the fore.

Instinctively Naruto’s teeth sharpened and grazed Sakura’s throat, making her shiver and moan. Realizing what Kurama intended too late to stop him entirely, Naruto tore his lips away from the crook of Sakura’s shoulder before grabbing her and kissing her deeply, his heart exploding in his chest with relief. Their lips moved against each other, hard then soft, playful and deliberate with longing. It took over Naruto’s focus as he moaned into Sakura’s mouth.

_ So close. _

The kiss continued and he felt wetness on his fingers. Evidence that Sakura was just as overwhelmed as he was as her emotions baptised his knuckles. 

It shocked Naruto so much that his eyes peeked open to check on Sakura.

Unbeknownst to Naruto, though, Kurama had reached further through his body as Naruto surrendered more and more of himself into Sakura’s care.

Sensing his eyes on her, Sakura opened her eyes. As soon as Sakura saw the flash of crimson in Naruto’s eyes, she choked in realization—and tightened around him deep inside her, making him growl posessively.

“Shit,” gasped Sakura, falling forward as the primal sound Naruto made shot straight to her core, leaving her weak and more aroused than ever.   
Sakura’s mouth hung open as she tensed above Naruto. She canted her hips, her hair a mess as it bounced around her with Naruto’s sudden, raw spike in thrusting. She whimpered, her fingers clutching at his shoulders, grinding on him hard until her voice cracked and she shuddered in his arms.

His eyes still red, Naruto’s teeth sharpened as he leaned close to Sakura’s throat again, instincts making him shiver. His voice was harsh as he ordered her to—

“Come around m—fuck,  _ oh fuck _ —”

_ “Naruto—!” _

His entire body tensing, Naruto burst deep inside Sakura’s clutching core as she cried out, shuddered and broke apart around him. He bucked one last time, then jerked, biting down hard on his lip until he tasted copper, seeing stars behind his eyelids brighter than any that ever appeared in the sky, brighter than the sun.

_ “My Sakura,” _ whispered Naruto on the inside only, his breath rattling inside his chest as the torrent of sensation and emotion ripped through him like a comet across the heavens.

He wasn’t sure how long it lasted, but when Naruto came back to himself Sakura was covered in markings. 

His sudden panic overwhelmed him.

_ Oh no, had Kurama— _

Terrified that he’d hurt Sakura, Naruto ran his hands all over her even as she tried to cuddle closer to him. He bit his still-bleeding lip harder, checking her twice, not pausing until he was certain that he had held back every bit of Kurama’s influence. 

“Naruto?”   
“It’s okay,” sighed Naruto.

Then he fell back onto Sakura’s bed, pulling her down with him, his cock still throbbing inside her. His broad chest heaved and only when he realized they were both safe did he close his eyes, his shoulders sagging with relief. He held Sakura to his heart as they rode out their aftershocks together. Between them, his seal hummed, sizzling between their skin.

A shiver shimmied down Naruto’s spine with the chill that always followed such a heavy release and he closed his eyes, cuddling Sakura into him more intimately.

They were quiet a few minutes before Naruto, stroking Sakura’s hair, shifted and looked down at her pink cheeks.

“Are you warm enough?” he asked, his voice hoarse.

Sakura rested her cheek on his chest and grinned up at him. She wondered if he was aware of how his whiskers stood out starkly across his tan complexion after a climax. His eyes gazed down upon her warmly, cerulean once more.

“I’m pretty perfect right now, to be honest,” she said. “But if you get a clone to pull up the blankets, it would be nice to stay like this for a bit. I like that.”

A blissful grin splitting his face, Naruto put his hands together and summoned a clone who deftly tucked them in again, patting Sakura on the head before heading to the kitchen.

“Okay, that’s pretty awesome,” admitted Sakura with a grin. She snuggled in closer to Naruto with a happy sigh.

“There’s more where that came from,” said Naruto, his eyes alight with teasing and promise.

Wrapping his arms around Sakura he lay down again, happier and more satisfied than he’d been in a very, very long time.

Perhaps this friends with benefits arrangement was a better idea than he’d given Kurama credit for.

_ About time, brat,  _ snapped Kurama.

* * *

“Finally home,” remarked Minato from the kitchen the next morning when he heard the back door open and close. Well, it was closer to mid-afternoon, now that Minato looked at the clock on the stove.

“Sorry. I was out with a friend,” said Naruto, toeing off his sandals and storing them on the shelf at the back door. “We lost track of time. I’ll send a summon next time.”

“Next time?”

“If there’s a next time,” corrected Naruto, avoiding his father’s searching eyes.

Minato leaned against the doorway that led into the kitchen, watching his son carefully. His instincts kicking in with concern, Minato had to ask.

“You took precau—”

His face and neck burning, Naruto glared at his father. “I was with a friend!”

Minato blinked and folded his arms across his chest.

“You took prec—”

“Fuck, dad!” exclaimed Naruto, running a hand through his hair and yanking on it.

“That’s not an answer,” said Minato, his voice turning hard. He stood at his full height. “And even if it was a trusted friend—”

“Yes!” burst out Naruto, staring at the ceiling. Inside him Kurama clawed at the bars of his prison that Minato had dared challenge their choice of mate and behaviour. “We did. We were blowing off steam, we were careful, it doesn’t mean anything.”

His sternness relaxing, Minato nodded once at his son.

“You trust this individual?” asked Minato.

“With everything in me,” said Naruto fiercely.

But Minato’s sharp eyes didn’t miss the tenderness in his son’s face.

Taking a deep breath, Minato debated pursuing the conversation. He knew his son well. Blowing off steam and it not meaning anything? Certainly, in a spar. Not when it came to sex. His son was hardly irresponsible when it came to protection, but the fact he had disappeared for a full day without contacting him… then showed up sober and fully showered and dressed the next day? That was new. 

Which meant that whoever Naruto had been with was very close to him indeed.

Minato’s mind combed through the vast array of his son’s friends. He had his suspicions but relented. Whatever had calmed Naruto, he didn’t want to ruin it for him. He only wanted him safe.

And happy.

“I apologize for jumping to conclusions,” said Minato. “I was worried.”

“Yeah. Sorry,” repeated Naruto, still avoiding his father’s eyes.

“There’s a plate from supper for you in the fridge.”

“Thanks.”

“I’ll be heading out on Monday for a few days,” said Minato. 

Naruto looked up at his father, his expression neutral.

“Should I leave the light on?”

It was their own code. When Minato rejoined ANBU, he and Naruto had needed a way for them to communicate certain Village business without violating the official ANBU rules. If it was a regular jounin-level mission, there was no need to leave a light on. If it was ANBU, they would. Always.

“Yeah. That would be a good idea.”

“How long?”

Minato gave Naruto a look but Naruto returned it.

“At least two weeks,” admitted Minato.

Naruto frowned.

“I’ll be fine,” promised Minato. “I’m going with a very capable person.”

Itachi, then. Naruto had heard his father refer to Sasuke’s brother that way before. 

If his father was going out with Itachi, then it was a double-edged sword: a highly capable team for a highly dangerous mission. 

“Does the very capable person’s cousin happen to be going along, too?”

“Who knows.”

“I can write Sasuke and ask.”

“Sasuke hasn’t been back in the village for a year, Naruto. He probably knows less about his clan these days than we do.”

Naruto slumped. His dad had a point.

“I’m ruining your day,” remarked Minato guiltily.

“No shit,” muttered Naruto.

He passed by his father on his way to his room for a nap, his feet dragging. 

“Do you want to spar tonight before supper?”

“Maybe later,” called Naruto. He shut his bedroom door behind him.

Minato closed his eyes and allowed himself a small sigh before returning to the kitchen.

* * *

When Sakura met up with Ino that night, Ino already had a round of drinks ready.

“What’s the occasion?” asked Sakura, taking a seat at the wine bar across from her friend. She lifted her glass to her lips and drank. It was lovely and borderline floral, the cerise just rising on her tongue but leaving no aftertaste.

Ino gave Sakura a look.

“Hm?”

Ino narrowed her eyes at Sakura.

Unease wiggled in Sakura’s stomach but she refused to be intimidated by Ino’s T&I tactics.

Ino leaned forward, staring at Sakura’s neck.

“You missed one.”

“Nothing to miss,” countered Sakura.

“I know you were with someone.”   
Sakura sighed.

“How’s the new program coming along?” asked Sakura instead, redirecting Ino’s attention. 

Not that Sakura was embarrassed by any means. But she and Naruto hadn’t discussed what or even whether to let others know what was going on between them. Sakura wasn’t sure it would even happen again. 

It had felt amazing, though, she thought, her mind drifting. To finally let herself go and not have to worry about injuring or hurting her partner, to allow herself her rough urges and enjoy them with someone who would meet them and rise to the occasion instead of interpreting them as a malicious assault…

When he’d dragged his teeth along her collarbone, she’d nearly—

“You’re biting your lip it was that good,” sighed Ino in exasperation, rubbing her temple.

“I’m here. I’m listening,” lied Sakura.

Ino snorted under her breath.

“Do I get a name?”

Sakura froze.

“No… Not right now,” said Sakura evasively. 

At Ino’s arched brow, Sakura lifted a finger. “It’s his privacy, too. He’s had some bad experiences with people messing with his reputation. It was maybe even a one-off, I don’t know. It was just nice to connect with someone who treated me like a person,” admitted Sakura.

“All parties played safe?”    
“Obviously,” said Sakura.

Ino gave Sakura a quick once over, meticulously detailing her state.

“He treated you well. He cared,” remarked Ino.

At the softness in Sakura’s eyes, Ino relented.

“He did. He does,” said Sakura with a gentle smile.

“You’re sure it isn’t a relationship?”

“Not an officially dating relationship,” said Sakura. 

“FWB?”

Sakura nodded with half a shrug.

Ino sipped her wine, holding Sakura’s gaze. She debated prodding a bit further, but only out of concern. If Sakura felt secure and comfortable, safe with this new partner, she would have to butt out. For now.

“The new training program’s still in development, but we nailed down the goals and leadership for each of the teams,” said Ino. “Thank you for recommending a few medics and med-techs.”

“You finally won Ibiki over, huh?”

Ino smirked.    
“If anyone could, it would be yours truly…”

They chatted about work and their friends, catching up on gossip and other news they could share and being mindful of what they couldn’t. Those secrets were firmly withheld until they could relax at one another's homes with privacy jutsu and seals could be applied to the walls before they experimented with jutsu together.

As she walked home that night, Ino considered her best friend. It wasn't like Sakura at all to enter into a casual sexual relationship. FWB was not her style. Neither were one-night stands. And withholding names? That went against their own safety girl code. Even when they were ashamed they confided in each other, specifically due to their roles as intelligence operatives and needing to ensure that if either of them went missing, there was someone who could step up with a full list of suspects and unfortunate secrets. The criteria for releasing such secrets was convoluted and highly specific, but necessary in their line of work.

But if Sakura was keeping secrets in spite of The Code, then there must be more to it.

Hmmmmm….

* * *

Naruto’s spine tingled when he felt eyes on his back on Monday afternoon.

He had just passed the T&I side entrance when a shadow overtook him.

"Hey Naruto, you aren't busy at all right now, are you?"

"I'm--"

"Great, follow me," said Ino, already dragging him into T&I.

* * *

Under the heat of the lamp at Ino’s desk, sweat beaded along Naruto’s hairline. 

"You haven't seen her with anyone new at the training grounds? Or more time than usual with her old friends?"

"I swear," said Naruto honestly. 

"Any word from Sasuke recently?"

"Nope. But…"

"But what?" Said Ino, seizing on Naruto’s hesitation. 

"I don't really think she's all that interested in him anymore that way," admitted Naruto. 

"Did Kurama tell you that?"

Shit.

"More like a feeling after a few things Sakura mentioned," said Naruto carefully. "And, uh, you did ask that I fix my shit, which means I should stay out of Sakura’s personal life…"

The furrow between Ino’s brows deepened. 

"Yeah, but she's not talking about her weekend fun, and that's breaking The Code. She doesn't have to give details, but we share names for safety. Hmmmm…"

"You really do that?"

Ino gave Naruto a serious look, her lips turned down.

"Unfortunately, we have to. We're kunoichi. All parts of our bodies are owned by the village. Even when we're off-duty, Sakura and I check in with each other."

Naruto looked down at his folded hands in his lap.

"It’s like that with the Great Clans, too," said Naruto. "That's what Dad said to me."

Ino nodded. 

"I would not be surprised if that's why no one hears about who Itachi or Sasuke date. They're probably even more careful than we are."

Naruto cursed under his breath. 

"No wonder Sasuke left."

Ino shrugged. "He has it easier than Itachi.”

That made Naruto think about his father, away on his mission, and how poorly things were left between them when his father left. Ino’s words left a sour taste in Naruto’s mouth as he realized his father had only been looking out for him the way Ino looked out for Sakura. His father cared about him. 

He was lucky to still have him.

“Care to share?” prodded Ino when Naruto’s silence persisted.

Naruto shook his head. “Nah, just family stuff.”

The weight of Ino’s gaze settled on Naruto for a long minute, but she nodded and looked away again.

Still, thought Naruto.

Maybe he and Sakura should talk about their arrangement.

Well, his dad was away for at least two weeks… That left plenty of opportunity to meet at his place…

“I’ll talk to Sakura again, but I can’t guarantee I’ll be able to share what she tells me,” said Naruto. He lied like a rug as plans already formed in his head. 

He suddenly wondered what Sakura would think of his father’s king-sized bed, if they were to venture into his room while he was away…

Plus, with how far his house was from the neighbours, they could get even more vocal.

A frisson of excitement and anticipation shivered between Naruto’s shoulder blades at the opportunities that presented themselves. Maybe Sakura would be interested in trying something even more—

Naruto froze, his eyes refocusing on Ino’s as they bore into him.

“I don’t know who you’re thinking about,” said Ino evenly. “But I know what you're thinking about. And just so you know, your eyes turned orangey-red and your nostrils flared like a fox in a butterfly field.”

“Huh, that’s strange…”

—that Kurama came out so obviously… Hm. Maybe he should work harder at keeping his ‘thing’ with Sakura under wraps.

Speaking of wraps, he needed to pay a visit to the nearest pharmacy.


End file.
